Third Moment Together With You
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Just another one shot for my sequel A Broken Heart Leads to Joy. WolfxPeach with a bit Dark FoxxShadow Queen sort of.


**Hey everybody Wolf's in Brawl! I am so happy because I don't need to worry about my Wolf pairings at all. So I am going to do a one shot with one of my Wolf pairings. I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

**I don't own anything. **

Third Moment Together With You

The next day during the afternoon Marth paced back and forth in his room both in worry and anger. Last night he had seen Peach and Wolf kissing each other and just picturing Wolf holding Peach in his arms it made Marth sick to his stomach. He knew that he had broken Peach's heart, but he was not going to give up that easily. Peach was going to be his again whether she wanted to or not.

He opened his door and walked down the hallway and he spotted Wolf standing next to Peach's door.

"_He must be waiting for her so they can go to their next match." _Marth thought, to himself.

He pasted by Wolf, but while Marth was walking by him he said, "You know I don't thinik she has feelings for you."

Wolf immediately opened his and asked Marth harshly, "And what makes you say that Marth?"

Marth slowly turned around as he stated, "Well it's obvious that she won't ever fall in love with you since-" he stopped for moment and then ended with "she still loves me."

Wolf just sorted as he said, "I doubt that Marth from what everyone has told me. It seems that you broke her heart last year."

While they were arguing outside Peach's door she couldn't help, but over hear their conversation.

Marth took a step forward as he shot back, "Yes it's true I did break her heart last year. But after seeing her with you well, I couldn't help but try to get her back."

"Why would you do that? Have ever thought that maybe she's happier without you?" Wolf slightly shouted back.

Marth just smirked as he said, "It doesn't matter what you think because if you try and stop me again like you've been doing. Well, then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to get rid of her."

Wolf quickly ran up to Marth and started to squeeze Marth's neck as he shouted, "Don't you ever threaten Peach's life again! Or else-" Wolf stopped and Marth just stared at him as he whispered, "Or else what you worthless space pirate."

That made Wolf squeeze even harder as he slowly said, "Or else you'll never be seen or heard from again."

He then throw Marth down to the ground and turned around to calm himself down.

Marth also turned and started walk away as he stated, "You'll regret not getting rid of me here and now you worthless space pirate."

Marth walked down the hallway as Wolf let out a growl in frustration. That is until he heard a soft voice, "Is that true about what you said Wolf?"

Wolf turned around and Peach standing there slightly looking down.

He slowly approached her as he quietly said, "Peach I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He was stopped midway by Peach placing a figure on his lips she looked up at him and said, "Please don't be sorry about what you said Wolf. Yes you may have threatened Marth's life. But no one has ever stood up for me like you did. Thank you."

Wolf couldn't help, but pull Peach into his arms again all the while thinking, "_I know I care about her, but why do I want to hold her almost all the time now?'_

Marth stared off in the distance as he quietly stated, "That's right Wolf just keep on holding her. But before you know it either she'll be with me or you'll never be with her again."

Meanwhile Dark Fox and Shadow Queen were having a little talk.

"So why did you decide to choose me as your partner? You could of picked anyone else and yet you choose me why?" Dark Fox slightly demanded.

The Shadow Queen snapped back, "Don't you raise your voice in front of a queen!"

She quickly calmed down and continued, "Isn't it obvious why I choose you? It's because your somehow…different from the rest of the "dark" smashers here."

Dark Fox raised an eye brow as he asked, "Really now?"

"Yes really. I'm not sure why myself, but I know that with you by my side I know that we can defeat everyone here. No matter who we face we will always win." Shadow Queen stated.

Dark Fox crossed his arms as he said, "Fine I'll remain your partner, but once this tournament ends. Then both us must go our own ways agreed?"

Shadow Queen walked forward and slowly shook his hand and they both headed out the door for their next match.

**Okay so I decided to add Dark Fox and The Shadow Queen in there because it was a bit too short for me. Anyway how was it for another scene from my sequel for my second SD Card? I hope it was good because remember I'm not sure if it'll be in the actually story or not. Well, see around.**


End file.
